


#1 viewer

by Deonlycroissant



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonlycroissant/pseuds/Deonlycroissant
Summary: Kenna wants to start a gaming channel! He buys all the equipment and set up with Kurro's help. His first video titled: "Playing Minecraft with Boyfriend". It went viral. He kept making videos about gaming and playing with Kurro. Kenma now has about 1mil on YouTube, then all of a sudden, the love of his life does the unthinkable.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	#1 viewer

(Kenma POV)  
I really want to start a gaming channel. It thought it would be a good idea. I had seen many gaming videos on this app called "YouTube". It looked really fun and cool! I needed help to set up everything. I went to school the next day and asked Kuroo.  
"Kuroo since you know about science and tech, can you help me make a pc for my gaming channel?"  
"OMG Kenma you are making a YouTube channel! That's so cool! Yea I'll be over and we can also start our homework so you won't forget!"  
Kuroo sounded excited. I think he build a computer that can do cool science things. I don't really know about this stuff so Kuroo. We both went home and Kuroo started planning the pc setup. Kuroo started building while I studied and made the channel.   
*a week later*  
It's been a week and Kuroo just finished the pc. It looked very cool and techy. Kuroo asked if we could film the first video together. Of course I said yes he did help me do all this. We set up the lighting and game we would play. Kuroo turned on the camera.  
"Umm....Hello and welcome to Kodzuken. This is my boyfriend and also my best friend, Kuroo. He's played some games before with me but he has never played Minecraft. So this is also my first video so please sub and like but you don't have to!"  
"Umm...so what do you do? Do you kill the sheep? Why is this game to hard!!!!"  
"It's ok Kuroo! Let's build a house and live in a castle so go get some cobblestone!"  
After what seemed forever we ended up filming a 20 min Minecraft let's play. I think if I get atleast 100 views I'll making more let's plays with Kuroo. I sent the video over to Hinata. He likes to edit videos of volleyball players so I hope he can edit this too. Hinata was done editing and now time to upload. The title will be   
"Playing Minecraft with my boyfriend"  
I make a description and posted it. I was really scared to post it at first but Kuroo convinced me to finally hit the upload button. Now, we wait until next week to see that happens.  
*one week later*  
I opened up my phone to see my video had over 1000 views! All the comments were nice and some mean ones but it's fine. I need to get to making more videos. I invited Kuroo over so we can film more of our let's play. It was really fun filming Minecraft videos with Kuroo.   
I kept making videos and uploading weekly. Sometime I would post twice a week only if Kuroo was busy. It's been a whole year and I have 1 mil subs. I was very grateful for everything. It was all because Kuroo helped me. I was filming a gameplay of a new game that I was sponsored by and I got a text. It was from Kuroo. He said to meet at the park. I paused my game and went to the park. It was a bit chilly but I got to the park quickly.   
"Hey Kenma, I want to tell you something"  
"What is it Kuroo?"  
"Well I don't think things are working out anymore"  
"What do you mean?" I said with tears staring to peek out my eyes  
"I want to break up. It's not you it's me. I just don't want to cause problems for your channel and things. I'm sorry but I just think that it's right for you so you can become more successful. I just get in the way all the time."  
"Kuroo wait! You don't get in the way. I love you! I love making videos with you! You helped me get where I am today, so please not do this. Everyone on my channel loves watching you play games with me."  
"Let's take a break Kenma"  
"If you say so. I don't want to but if you say it's the best thing to do. I trust you."  
I walked back home with tears running down my face. Kuroo never yelled at me like that before. I stopped by the store on the way home. Bought a box of brown hair dye. I continued walking home. I got to the house and opened the bathroom door. I opened a drawer that had the siccors. I slowly pulled the siccors up to were I found cut. I snipped my hair short. I liked it short since Kuroo always said I looked like a little girl. I opened the hair dye. It was easy so mix but not easy to put it in my hair. I finished my hair and but it in a bag and threw it away. Now my hair was shorter and not 2 toned like before. Kuroo helped me dye my hair right before I started Highschool. I washed my hair and let all the dye that wasn't soaked pour out. Blow drying hair was the fun part but I still had memories of Kuroo playing around with the blow dryer. I quickly dried my hair and went to sleep.  
*The next day*  
I was in class so everyone was says no nice things about my hair. It felt nice having other people talk to you.   
I headed towards practice and I was terrified. What if they don't like me anymore because I've changed. I was scared that Kuroo would actually break up with me. I never realized I cared lots about my channel. I opened the door to the gym. Everyone stopped practicing when they saw me. Kuroo ran up to me.   
"Kenma what did you do? What happened to my boyfriend Kenma?"  
"Boyfriend? I thought we we're on break!"   
"Kenma please don't yell. Let's talk outside."  
"Okay"  
We walked outside and Kuroo was right in front of me. It was silent. Kuroo turned around and looked at me.  
"Kenna, I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you so much I can't explain."  
"So why did you-"  
"I want to get back together. I realized that I needed you more then I need time away from you. I hope you'll accept me again. I made a mistake and I'll never do it again."  
"Kuroo....I- I don't know. I love you but I also don't have the time to do stuff with you since my channel is growing. I don't want to date you and not have time for you."  
"We can have a schedule for your channel so you can have time for me. I hope you can agree?"  
"I actually like that idea" I'll only post Mondays and Wednesdays and the rest is for you!"   
"A whole 5 days for me!"  
"And school duh! We can play more games and see if we like them so we can play them for my channel and we are still together!"  
"See Kenma this is why I love you!"  
"I love you, too. Kuroo!"  
We started walking back to the gym until Kuroo's hand stopped me.  
"Hey Kenma! Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure"  
"I watched your first video 100 times to get you 100 views to make you happy. I've always been your #1 viewer since the beginning."  
"Oh Kuroo, I knew. You would start saying things from the video ironically. So it was easy to tell."   
"Oh you could tell? Then can you tell this!"  
He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. It was soft and warm. Loving but also sweet.   
"I could tell that too!"  
"I'm not giving you more kisses if that's what you want"  
"Aww, I wanted more kisses" I said fake pouting.  
"Later, Kenma. Later I can give you more kisses if that's what you want" he said all blushy.  
We walked back into the gym and everyone looked at us.  
"Did y'all fixes your problems?"  
"Yup"  
"Yes"


End file.
